Talk:Willowpelt
Style Concerns Current * Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, Bluestar's Prophecy, and A Dangerous Path ''sections could all be expanded. I have been editing this and think that this part is ready, or there's nothing left to say. Leave a message if you object Dazzlewing 11:40, October 9, 2011 (UTC) * Needs some quotes She has quotes, though she could use one more. Should we take down the 'this article needs work' sign now? Rubytail 03:43, January 11, 2012 (UTC) * It says Darkstipe is Willowpelt's daughter. Darkstripe is a tom!!! Old * Template needs corrections Kitsufox 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ** Names are entered funny, fix Kitsufox 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ** Family is entered funny, fix Kitsufox 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ** Deadbooks is funky, needs to be checked. Kitsufox 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) * Needs intro blurb bit Kitsufox 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) * History needs to be divided by book. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 12:34, 26 April 2008 (UTC) * Make sure categories are corrected. Kitsufox 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) * Fire & Ice history is needed * A Dangerous Path history is needed Both done. --Bramble Bramble's Realm 23:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) * Family Needs citations. Eyes? Do we have to say that she had ''unusual blue eys? I mean, cloudtail had blue eyes, and they weren't considered unusual. Didn't Frostfur and Snowfur have blue eyes? Just saying. EarthbenderTawny Style! 15:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I vote for it to be taken down. 03:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) It's from the allegiances, so I don't see any need for it to be taken down. It may just mean that it was an unusual shade of blue. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 03:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I say leave it. It's not false, it's cited. I agree with Goldenpaw. I see no harm in leaving it. [[User:Moonflight|'Moon']][[User talk:Moonflight|'flight']] 00:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) It's strange, but cited. So I agree in the fact that it should stay. Cloverheart 23:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It should stay. [[User:Willowpool16|'W'''illow]][[User talk:Willowpool16|poo'l']] 23:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Know seeing everyone's sense, I agree, it was in the allegiances...sorry about that ;P EarthbenderTawny Style! 18:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I think it means she had a shade of blue not a lot of cats have. 02:22, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe by unusual they meant like a kinda turguoise-ish shade.'Cardinalfire''' tMy fluffy yellow cake! I think we should say that she has unusual blue eyes, it's from de allegiances, her eyes could be a different kind of blue... Cedartail Mentor? It shouldn't say her mentor was Adderfang. It isn't confirmed. On the page cited, it says exactly this : Sparrowpelt and Adderfang paced restlessy, their pelts fluffed againt the chill. Their apprentices, Redpaw and Willowpaw, practiced battle moves at the edge of the clearing. That's the only mention of them for the entire page, so it could either be Sparrowpelt or Adderfang. We don't know for sure it was Adderfang, and unless anybody knows where there's a real cite, I'm opting to take it down. 20:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't just yet, I'm pretty sure I saw a reliable source somewhere, check out Adderfang's talk page. I think it might have been there. 01:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Nope. It's the same page. I even checked with my own copy! 19:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC) It must be Sparrowpelt, because if you check Redtail's page, his father is Adderfang, and cats are not allowed to train their kits. There is no rule against parents training their kits, but it is not the best choice. We can't cite who her mentor is, without more confirmation, because this isn't enough. 01:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Flowerleaf, it doesn't specify if her mentor is Sparrowpelt and Adderfang. I agree, Whitestorm, it's not against the rules and anyways, Willowpelt's father is Adderfang too anyways. I'm taking it down, there's no real cite! 03:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay. 21:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ok, Adderfang is NOT her mentor. all it says it that he mentored Thistleclaw, and only Thistleclaw. we shouldnt be told that Adder~ is her mentor on HER page, not adder's~ Cyndersong 22:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Cyndersong I can look into it. I will get back 2 you. Honeyleaf 21:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, if Sparrowpelt was Redpaw's mentor, Sparrowpelt couldn't be mentor of two cats, so Adderfang was her mentor,( Their apprentices, Redpaw and Willowpaw, practiced battle moves at the edge of the clearing.)( Sparrowpelt is Redpaw's mentor, so Adderfang is obviously Willowpaw's mentor). Cedartail 21:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Patchpelt Can you really mate with your brother? Apparently Patchpelt and Willowpelt did...It's just...Yeah. -- 21:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't agree with it either, but it is what Vicky said, so we are going to stick with it. 22:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) i dont mean to be stingy or anything but i think her pelt looks...i dont know...i little too white and i disagree with the whole incest thing as well :P but whatever. yeah sry again but i think she should have at least a little more gray to her Jackie W. 00:31, December 13, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple That (^) should be taken up with PCA, please. TIt is also completely off-topic to the conversation. -- 21:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *shudders* Exactly what I was thinking. I wonder if maybe Vicky made a mistake typing the name or something? It just seems kinda odd..... He's not her cousin, or uncle, or nephew or anything like that, he's her BROTHER! And a way older brother at that. It's like you dad being your mate except slightly younger. Ewww. Paleclaw 12:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, they're cats. -Frogpath, June 26, 2012 Daughter? Umm.....it says her daughter is Darkstripe......Darkstripes a boy......Kind of weird...... Why does it say that Sorreltail is male? Last time i checked males can't have kits. [[User:sugarplum99|'Sugarplum']] 17:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it. 18:20, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Willowpelt and Spottedleaf I'm kinda stupid but, In which way are Spottedleaf and Willowpelt related? I forgot. Are they related? O.o Because in many cat's descriptions they say they're related to SkyClan because they're related to Willowpelt. Remind me! [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt]]-Luvs Hopflight 19:43, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it's okay, Splashpelt. :) Yes, Willowpelt and Spottedleaf are sisters. -- 22:09, January 4, 2011 (UTC) WILLOWPELT MATED WITH HER OWN BROTHER! How come she did? Take it to the forums, please. And though it was gross, it wasn't meant to be here. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) And someone already brought this up^^^ NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : In case anyone is having trouble finding said forums, Might I provide a link to guide your way. 20:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : I need a citation for this, because I was trying to add it under trivia, but I don't know what the cite for facebook is.....WarriorCat31703 (talk) 01:52, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Family Tree Should Willowpelt's family tree thing include Tawnyspots as her mate and Darkstripe as her son? Or is there not enough room to do that? ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 23:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Wait, Patchepalt was her brother AND her mate? O.o How old is she anyway? If one of her sons is Darkstripe, and he has had several apprentices in the original series, that must mean she is quite old. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:08, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Take speculation to the forums to discuss. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 08:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Tawnyspots? Wait a minute, didn't Tawnyspots die before she was born?? Or at least, she was still a kit when he died? ( I have not read Bluestar's prophecy in a while so i don't remember when) 23:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) She was an apprentice when he died.-''Redfern'' I recently reread ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' and I'm pretty sure they never specified just when Tawneyspots died or how old Willowpelt was when it happened. He was still alive when Bluestar was named deputy and then the book skipped over everything that happened until Bluestar was named leader. In that time, Willowpelt could have become a warrior, mated with Tawneyspots, and given birth to Darkstripe before Tawneyspots died, right? ---Rockpelt 20:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) THREE MATES!? How could Willowpelt have 3 mates? First she mated with her brother, then she took Tawneyspots as her mate, and then Whitestorm, which mean her kits are Graystripe, Darkstripe, Sorreltail, Sootfur,and Rainwhisker. Is there enough room on the family tree for that.Mossnose33 13:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC)Mossnose33 Many cats in the 1st series had more then one mate, this at time anyway, was considered normal. However when the authors changed, their vision on the Clans life was different and the Clans' culture become much more like humans'; It was considered shameful to have more then one mate, it was much less war driven etc. Mellowix (talk) 19:36, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Father I don't know about anyone else, but I'm pretty sure Adderfang is not her father. After all it never specifies that he was and he was verified to be either her's or Redtail's mentor. I'm thinking that I'll take that he was her father down. ---Rockpelt 13:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Njah, I think it shouldn't be removed. After all, he was Swiftbreeze's mate. And it's possible to mentor your own kit, though it's unusual. Dayheart 13:13, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Shellheart metored Oakheart, and Poppycloud mentored her son Mottlepaw. I am Dora the murderer.. 13:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Plus Petalnose mentored Sagepaw. It's possible, so please don't take it down. Dayheart 08:30, August 14, 2011 (UTC) But didn't Petalnose mentor Sagepaw only because SkyClan didn't have enough warriors? 20:39, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I haven't read SkyClan's Destiny in forever (not my favorite book LOL), but I think it was because Leafstar didn't know about the rule that said parents couldn't mentor their own kits, not from a lack of warriors. But I'm pretty sure that Adderfang is Willowpelt's father. It seems to me like Vicky would have made a bigger deal out of it if Swiftbreeze left Adderfang and got another mate. Just saying. Hollydapple798 19:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) No, she knew. When Sagepaw hurts his shoulder and Petalnose freaks out she's shown thinking that Firestar had a point about cats not meantoring their kin. I don't know the page but it's near the begining-ish. Deathberry situation... I noticed that Darkstripe, one of Willowpelt's sons, fed deathberries to Sorrelkit. Well, Willowpelt is mother of both of them! Why would Darkstripe do that to his half-sister!? Well, there is the fact that Darkstripe is one of Tigerstar's followers. But Sorrelkit was just a kit, for StarClan's sake! And they shared a mother! What was he thinking!? Dazzlewing 08:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Darkstripe was secretly meeting with Blackfoot, plotting against Thunderclan. Sorrelkit found out. Sometimes, when you're desperate, you just don't care. I'm not saying what he did was right, just explaining why he did it.Emberstarfireclan 16:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : Talk pages are not for casual conversations. If you want to have a discussion, write a proper blog or take it to the Off-wiki Forum. 23:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Eh, I was a total newbie at the time. I would've completely erased that if I were allowed to. x.x 23:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Mates Under mates on her tree, shouldn't it say formerly for Whitestorm since he died before she die? VioletwingFly away with me! 20:02, March 22, 2012 (UTC) No, I don't think so, because cats such as Crookedstar and Willowbreeze are still listed as mates, even though she died a long time before he did. We don't have any proof that Willowpelt and Whitestorm didn't reunite in StarClan, either. }} 22:44, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Brother? I believe Patchpelt is her brother, yet he isn't listed in the Family I'd fix it myself, but I don't understand how to edit the source. :Patchpelt is her brother, but also her mate. Because he is her mate, he's only listed once. And remember to sign your posts with four tildes: ~~~~ -Sunpath talk 21:12, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Sleekpelt she is known as Sleekpelt in the Slovak edition of Into the wild and Fire and ice. should it be added in the trivia? just wondering --Pumpkintail (talk) 14:52, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :As far as I'm aware, we don't put foreign names into the articles. If we add one for Willowpelt, we'd need to add the countless other names for various characters across the different languages the books are printed in. I think there's a mention about different names on the translations page, though. Look at the kin section. This page is so messed up it isn't even funny. So Willowpelt has two fathers, and I think Spottedleaf was not Willowpelt's brother. I would fix it, but... :/ Dragonhydra1737 (talk) 01:06, February 19, 2017 (UTC) What are you even talking about? There's nothing wrong with the page. And please don't talk that way, us users work very hard to make the pages for you. 01:29, 2/19/2017 Kin Section Is Messed Up I am pretty sure that she does not have two fathers, and Patchpelt is not her father AND mate. The Kin section on the Charart has many more mistakes to be fixed. —by The Great Pulty; posted at 00:28, May 16, 2017 (UTC) The Kin section is fine, it says she has three mates, not fathers. And Patchpelt is her brother and mate, I'm pretty sure, and it says Adderfang is her father? 00:33, May 16, 2017 (UTC) It is completely different from the Kin section on the page. It says her fathers are Patchpelt and Redtail, and her brothers are Spottedleaf and Leopardfoot. —by The Great Pulty; posted at 14:45, May 16, 2017 (UTC) It's fine??? I'm sure it doesn't say that on my screen. Senior warrior I recall reading somewhere in ''Into the Wild ''or one of the other Original series books, it mentioned that Willowpelt was a senior warrior? Once a source is found it should be added ^.^ 10:14, September 10, 2018 (UTC) just a misspelt word in the template. it's there now. 18:37, September 10, 2018 (UTC)